Kärlek till en kompis
by xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse's sister, Rosabelle, just returned from a simple vaction out of state. She expects everything to be the same in boring, old, Bon Temps. Unfortunately, this was just not meant to be for the girl. Things are anything but boring when a certain Viking vampire takes an interest in her. Then, what about his maker? E/OC/G
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I own nothing that you recognize! :)

I never asked to be the sister of Sookie Stackhouse. It was something that was out of my control. I don't regret it though, being her sister. I wouldn't want anyone else to be. She was my twin, my other half so to speak. She understood me in a way no others could. Something that made us both so in common, was our gifts. Sookie calls hers a 'disability'. I call mine a 'gift'. Sookie could read minds, I however could read minds, feel emotions and was telekinetic. I had accepted that I was something more than just human, while Sookie clung to humanity like a life line. She wanted to be normal, so she never practiced her gift. I practiced my gift and expanded it. I loved my gifts and used them to my advantage the most that I could. People instinctively knew that we were different, and of course most people poked fun at us, but a simple threat from me and they stopped for the time being. I loved my sister dearly, and was extremely protective, as she was of me.

Even though Sookie and I were twins, we look nothing alike. She had beautiful, medium length, light blonde hair; big, brown eyes and full, pink lips. With an average height stature, rockin' curves and large breasts, she looked very similar to our mother. Me, however, I couldn't say the same. I was born differently, as an albino. I had elbow length, snow white hair that cascaded down my back in large barrel curls. My pale skin was very similar to a vampires, often getting me mistaken as one. My eyes were a light pink, that either held ice or warmth. I was short, only reaching 5'2" on a good day. I had curves like Sookie, but had wide hips, making them more dramatic. I had a nice, plump, firm arse and a little more than a handful of breasts. Overall, both Sookie and I had been blessed with amazing genes. Jason as well. He was ruggedly handsome in an absentminded kind of way. He looked a lot like Momma too, but had a stature like Daddy. Jason didn't really come around that much, we were lucky to get even a phone call once a week. That's how he's always been though and we've learned to accept it.

I had recently left Bon Temps, Louisiana and took a vacation to Arizona for some relaxing and sight seeing. I loved traveling and had been to nearly every state in the U.S. Even though I was out of state, I still stayed in contact with Sookie and was aware that she entered a relationship with a vampire, Bill Compton. When I heard this, I immediately arranged myself to head back home. I needed to meet this guy, he had to be something special if Sookie would date him. Sookie and I had never entered a long term relationship, it was disturbing being able to know every single thing about your partner. So, for her to be like this with Bill, well, it was something pretty major. I was pretty excited about meeting this guy, vampire or not. I personally, had nothing against vampires, they had never wronged me so, who was I to judge?

I currently only had a few minutes before I was finally home with Sookie and Gran and it was turning nightfall quite quickly. I had called Gran and she told me that Sookie was working this afternoon and wouldn't be home until a little after dark. I hadn't told Sook that I would be home yet, so I was going to surprise her.

When I finally pulled up to Gran's in my nice Ford F150 truck, I hopped out, slung my bag over my shoulder and ran into the house. I burst open the door.

"I'm home!" I yelled with my arms up in the air and dropped my bag on the floor.

"Oh! Rose! You're home!" I was swept up into a warm, comforting hug that was Gran. I giggled lightly and wrapped my arms around her.

"Tell me, baby doll, how was Arizona? Hot? Desert like? Meet any cute guys out there? Oh! Tell me over some iced tea!" Gran released me and hustled into the kitchen. I chuckled softly, that was Gran, always excited and ever the gossiper. I loved her all the same though. I skipped into the kitchen and plopped down on the seat and propped my feet up on the table. That earned me a gentle whack on the back of the head from a wooden spoon.

"Get your feet of the table, girl! I swear, you turn more into your brother everyday!" Gran admonished me. I laughed and set me feet down while graciously accepting my iced tea. Gran sat across from me with her own drink. She leaned on the table.

"So.." She said anxiously. I grinned behind my glass as I took a sip.

"Yess?" She rolled her eyes.

"How was it?" I chuckled and set my drink down.

"Oh, Gran, it was beautiful. The sights, the people, everything, it was all just so captivating." I drawled in my light southern accent.

"Rosabelle, you find everything fascinating." This time I rolled my eyes and said,

"I know, Gran. It's not a bad thing!" Gran leaned back in her chair while chuckling.

"Of course not, my dear. You find the beauty in all things and study that. It's a wonderful thing, dearie. You're a wonderful observer and know more about things than you let on." I blushed slightly and laughed.

"Gran, you're too nice. How've things been in Bon Temps since I left?" Gran frowned and crossed her arms. I instantly became worried.

"Well, not too good, darlin. Maudette Pickens and Dawn Green have been murdered. Everyone's been thinkin it's either Jason or a vampire." I hopped up out of my chair.

"Jason?! Everyone knows he wouldn't do something like this! Not to be rude or nothing, but, he's a few cookies short of a dozen." Gran nodded along with me.

"I know darlin. That's the same thing I said. Things just aren't looking good for him though. It's most of that, wrong place at the wrong time, kinda stuff. Now sit down, rantin and ravein ain't gonna help nothing." I huffed and sat back down, just as I saw headlights through the window and saw Sookie's little, old, beat up, yellow car. I heard her slam her door shut and sprint to the front door. She must have seen my truck.

"Rosie!" She squealed and ran into the kitchen, then proceeded to practically tackle me to the ground in a bear hug. I just managed to catch onto the table to stop us from tippling over. I then wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her.

"Hey, Sook." I could feel her euphoria at me being home. I giggled as she squeezed me tighter.

"I'm so happy that you're back!"

"Suga' I've only been gone for a couple weeks at most!" I laughed exasperatedly. She giggled and let me go.

"It feels like a lot longer!" Sookie then looked at the clock and spazzed out.

"Oh my goodness! I have to get ready!" I raised my eyebrow, which Gran mimicked.

"And where are you going?" She chuckled nervously.

"Well, Bill is going to be here in about 30 minutes to pick me up and take me to Fangtasia and ask about Dawn and Maudette." I stood up and started walking towards the steps.

"Good, it should only take me about, 20 minutes to get ready."

"Whoa! Whoa! What do you think you are doing?" I turned around, set my hand on my hips, and jutted my chin out.

"I'm going with you. If you think for one minute that I'm letting you go to a vampire bar, with a guy you just recently met, then you're out of your mind!" I walked towards her and set my hands on her shoulders, while looking into her eyes deeply.

"Sook, you're my sister, my twin. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you and I could've done somethin to prevent it." I felt Sookie's acceptance of my words. I grinned and kissed her forehead and started walking back up the stairs.

"Just don't do anything to embarrass me tonight!" Sook yelled at me. I laughed and threw over my shoulder as I towed my bag up the steps.

"I can't make a promise I might not be able to keep!" I hurried up the steps to my room and set my bag on my bed and turned to my closet. I stood there, deep in thought and stroked my chin.

"Well, what would one wear to a vampire bar?"


	2. Chapter 2

About 20 minutes later, I ended up wearing a tight, black dress that had zippers all over it and ended mid-thigh. It was something that wouldn't make me stand out at a vampire bar. Although, my white hair and pink eyes were sure to get a few looks. I let my hair fall down naturally in my big curls and I had on light makeup that would make my odd eyes pop. My tiny feet were adorned with black platforms. I now reached an average height of 5'5". Mentally I fist pumped. I grabbed my black clutch purse, threw in my I.D. phone and wallet. I slowly walked down the stairs, as I heard Gran, Sookie and a male voice in the living room. I extended my gifts and searched him. He was feeling content and happy, presumably sitting next to Sookie. His mind, however, I couldn't read, I had to touch vampires to read them. Although, Sookie didn't know that. I cleared my throat to make my presence known in the doorway of the room. Sookie looked at me, along with Gran and gasped. She jumped up and hopped over to me.

"Rose! You look so beautiful!" I giggled and just shook my head. I looked her up and down.

"You do too, Sook. Although, that's not something someone would wear to a vampire bar, darlin." Sookie just rolled her eyes and turned towards the vampire, who I guessed was Bill. This was why I loved Sookie. She dressed how she wanted to, not for anybody else. She grabbed his hand and drug him over to me.

"Rosie, this is Bill Compton. He lives in the house across the cemetery. Bill, this is my twin sister, Rosabelle." Sookie introduced us. I smiled and nodded to him, knowing vampires don't shake hands.

"Pleased to meet you Bill." He smiled and nodded back.

"The pleasure is all mine, Rosabelle." I grinned and said,

"Please Bill, call me Rose. Only strangers call me Rosabelle." His brows furrowed.

"We only just met." My grin widened as I winked.

"Well, you're not a stranger if you've managed to've captured Sook's attention, here." He smiled back at me with a chuckle and nodded. Then he looked down at Sookie.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" Both Sookie and I nodded. We went over to Gran to say bye.

"Now, Mr. Compton, I expect my girls to be returned to me in the shape that they're in now. And don't let no boys drag off Rosie here, since Sookie's already got you." Gran warned Bill. I laughed loudly as I walked out the door. I didn't hear Bill's response, but it must have been a good one because I heard Gran laugh. Bill and Sookie hurried out and Bill opened the door for both Sookie and I. Once he was in the car, we took off. I didn't pay attention to their conversations in the car, only catching snippets of 'vampire bait', 'looking nice', and 'Bill's promise to Gran about keeping us safe'. Once we arrived, Bill vamped around the car and opened the doors for Sookie and I. He grabbed onto Sookie's hand while I walked on the other side of her. We approached the entrance and towards a tall blonde woman. It was easy to see she was a vampire by the look in her eye, the paleness of her skin as well as the way she held herself. She was beautiful. Her long, pale blonde hair was up in an elegant twist, and her light blue eyes were layered with dark makeup, making them pop, while her plump, full lips were coated with a dark plum lipstick. Her body was encased in a black corset and tight leather pants. I may not have been into girls for sex, but, I wouldn't mind flirting with her a little bit. I grinned to myself in my head.

"Bill, Haven't seen you in a while." The woman drawled like she was bored.

"I've been mainstreaming." Bill responded. The woman just arched an eyebrow.

"Good for you. How're the dolls?" The woman rolled her eyes first over Sookie, then slowly over me. I could feel her undressing me with her eyes. When she finally looked into my pink orbs, I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, receiving one back.

"Pam this is Sookie and her sister Rosabelle. Sookie, Rose, this is Pam." Sookie, the ever friendly one and quite oblivious about vampires, reached out her hand and said excitedly,

"Pleased to meet you." I sighed under my breath. I grabbed her hand and said,

"Sook, put your hand down." Pam scrutinized me under an intense gaze.

"Can I see some I.D.?" Sookie chuckled in shock.

"Oh, sure! How funny, gettin carded at a vampire bar." I just stayed quiet as I took out my I.D. card and handed it to Pam, along with Sookie.

"I can no longer tell human ages. We must be careful not to serve minors. In any capacity." She looked down at Sookie's card, then mine. She handed them back and looked at me.

"25 huh? You look a lot younger, doll." I smirked and drawled similar to her,

"I get that a lot cause of my size." Her eyes roamed my body, lingering on my chest.

"They're right." I raised my eyebrow and smiled slightly devilishly. Sookie then grabbed my hand and tugged me away. Sookie and Bill began walking towards the bar.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go get us a table. Sook, get me a rum and coke." I turned away before she could voice her concern. I scanned the room for a clear table and found one across the dance floor on the other side of the room. Lust, lust and more lust radiated from the dance floor. I decided to go through the crowd of grinding people instead of going around them. As I went through, some people, guys and girls, grabbed at me, trying to make me dance. Of course I obliged some of them, grinding into them for a minute or two, and then moving away. Once I finally made it to the table, I plopped down in my seat, still remaining graceful. I ran a hand through my hair and scanned the room again. Suddenly, someone had the bright idea to grab my arm tightly. From the heat radiating from it, as well as the nervous, lusty feelings, I could tell it was human. I quickly flipped through his mind.

'_Goddamn, she's a sexy vamper. Can't wait to have her sink her fangs into my neck._'His thoughts were scrambled and nervous, similar to his memories. I didn't even turn around to look at him.

"If you like having your balls still attached, then I suggest you remove you hand before I shove them down your fucking throat." I felt his fear spike drastically, as well as the grip on my arm lighten. He began to stroke his thumb up and down and spoke in a low, supposedly 'seductive' voice,

"Come on baby, just one bite." I gritted my teeth together and was about to get up and tell him a piece of my mind when his hand was suddenly gone. I heard a feminine low voice,

"The doll said no. And she's not a vampire, you dumb piece of shit. Also, one of us, is supposed to approach you, not the other way around. Learn your fucking place, bloodbag." I turned my head slightly and saw Pam there, practically crushing his hand to a pulp. I could hear the guy releasing pitiful whimpers. I just rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt to get free. Pam must have let him go, because I heard his heavy footsteps run away. I chuckled to myself and felt Pam start to twirl my hair around one finger as she leaned against the table, next to me.

"Thanks, darlin. Thought I was gonna have to kick his ass here." I grinned at her, she just smirked and continued to play with the lock of my hair. She cocked her head to the side.

"You have a very different hair color. I usually don't see this color on young breathers, most are on old. Although, yours is brighter and much more beautiful." I laughed.

"I was born this way. Thanks, again." Pam winked at me and then disappeared. I just rolled my eyes with a smile and noticed Sookie and Bill approach the table. Sookie handed me my drink and sat down next to me. I sipped my drink as Sookie and Bill talked and looked around the room. It was then that I noticed someone. He was obviously a vampire, and was lounging on a throne at the top of the room. Even as he sat, it was undeniable that he was extremely tall, and had lean, strong muscles. He had shoulder length, blonde hair that had lighter streaks in it. It looked extremely soft. He had a stong jaw, masculine sculpted lips and piercing, icy, blue eyes. All in all, he was extremely handsome, in a rugged warrior way. I suddenly saw Pam appear at his side and lean down to say something in his ear. Almost instantly, his eyes latched onto mine. I felt captivated, like he was delving into my soul. His stare became more intense, and I felt shivers encase my spine. I slowly zoned back in when I heard Bill.

"Uh, oh." I whipped my head around and glared at him while Sookie said flustered,

"Uh, oh? Vampires are not supposed to say, uh, oh." I hid a giggle behind tight lips. Bill seemed less than amused.

"Eric has scanned you two, twice. It means he's going to summon us." I raised an eyebrow.

"Summon us? He can do that?" I snapped.

"Oh, yeah." Bill said, looking at Eric, the vampire I had noticed earlier. I looked at him too, and he raised his hand, beckoning us with two fingers, lazily. Bill looked at Sookie and I with a look that said, 'I told you so'. I rolled my eyes and stood up, while Bill grabbed Sookie's hand and led us to the platform. I was forced to go up first, making me stand closer to Pam, while Sookie stood in between Bill and I. Eric kept his head lowered, but raised his eyes up to look at Bill.

"Bill Compton, it has been away." Eric rumbled in a deep, silky voice. I felt something inside of me quiver.

"Yes, well. I've been.." Bill began but was cut of by Eric.

"Mainstreaming, I heard." He mocked Bill, with a slightly smirk on his lips. He looked away from Bill and to Sookie and I. He trailed his eyes up and down my body. I felt a slight blush grace my cheeks. He then looked into my eyes as he said,

"I see that is going, well for you." Bill leaned towards Sookie.

"Yes, of course. Eric, these are my friends Sookie Stackhouse and.." Eric cut him off again.

"Rosabelle Stackhouse." Out of instinct I replied with.

"Call me Rose, or whatever you like." I realized what I said a moment too late, and silently cursed myself as he raised an eyebrow. Sookie practically growled out.

"How do you know her name?" Pam leaned on the side of the throne.

"I never forget a pretty face. You're in my vault." She tapped her temple. I smiled slightly, hoping it was unnoticed. Unfortunately it wasn't, Eric and Pam smirked at me.

"It's nice to meet you." I said softly, looking down at Eric.

"Well aren't you sweet." I rolled my eye with a slight smile. Sookie bit out.

"Not really." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bill squeeze Sookie's hand as a warning. Eric scoffs quietly, then leans back and says something to Pam in Swedish. Eric then looked at Sookie.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I understand you have been asking questions about some of my customers."

"Yes, I have." Eric said firmly.

"If you have any questions you should ask it of me." He looked up at her dangerously. Sookie then reached into her purse and handed him two photos.

"Alrighty. You recognize either of these girls?" He stares at the photos for a second, as does Pam. Then he points to one.

"This one offered herself to me, I found her too pathetic for my attentions." He glanced up at me. Then looked at the other picture.

"This one, however, I hate tasted." He looked at me again, but with a different look in his eye. I raised an eyebrow and stared back at him. I broke off when Pam started talking, and looked up at her.

"I remember them both." Sookie cut her off.

"On account of the vault?" I rolled my eyes and bumped her with my hip. Pam continued on. as if uninterrupted.

"Never had either of them though. They weren't really my type." I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She did the same to me.

"Well, thank you very much for your time." I leaned forward and gently grabbed the photos out of Eric's hand.

"I'm not finished with you yet. Please. Sit." The request sounded more of a command. He nodded his head to the chair that was on his right and directly in front of Pam. I began to oblige his command when he grabbed my hip and yanked me back onto his lap.

"Uh uh, you don't sit there. You sit here." He ran the back of his finger down my cheek and then wrapped his free arm around my waist and pull my back flush against his muscular, hard chest.

"Let her go!" Sookie all but screamed. I felt him sigh.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I suggest you sit down before I force you to." I gave her a look. She huffed but sat down. His thumb of the arm around my waist began to gently rub my side. I relaxed into him, involuntarily. I knew that I should be wary of him, hell, scared even. It's just, my subconscious felt safe around him. I then felt my hair being played with. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and looked up behind me at Pam and grinned. She smiled slightly down at me and continued to play with my hair.

"So, Bill, are you quite attached to your friends?" Eric asked beside my ear. I shivered slightly as the silky voice seemed to caress me. He tightened his arm around me. Bill leaned forward and spoke lowly.

"Sookie is mine." Eric hummed and raised his free hand to draw meaningless patterns on my exposed shoulder.

"And you, Belle. Do you belong to anyone?" I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and said softly,

"No, I don't belong to anyone." I felt Eric's satisfaction well up as he buried his nose in my hair and inhaled.

"Mmm, yet." I closed my eyes, wrapped up in the euphoria of Eric's emotions that were of satisfaction, extreme determination and lust. My only response was a light hum.


	3. Chapter 3

My intoxicated state, was suddenly knocked out as I was hit with an intense wave of fear, irritation and nervousness. My eyes snapped open as I scanned the room, opening up my telepathy.

'_Where the fuck are they? My back up was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. I can't handle this on my own. These fucking vampires..._' I zeroed in on the thoughts of a man in a ball cap on the dance floor. I stiffened in Eric's lap.

"Eric, we need to get out of here. There's going to be a raid." I said quickly, trying to get out of his grasp. It only tightened as he hissed.

"Tell me you're not an under cover cop." Eric hissed loudly in my ear. I squirmed to get away.

"No, but that guy in the cap is." I said, nodding towards the awkwardly dancing guy. I set my hands on his forearm and started pushing on it, to get up.

"Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here." He simply shrugged his arm and I was once again pinned against his chest. I sighed and just crossed my arms, deciding against fighting once again. Then I heard the lust-filled, desperate thoughts of a guy.

'_Go ahead and tear me open Taryn. Just make me fucking feel something._' Along with this thought I got a glimpse of a woman vampire with an orange colored bob and blood coating her lips and chin. I shivered in disgust.

"There's a vampire in the bathroom named Taryn. She's feeding off the guy you kicked away earlier." Sookie answered. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"When the fuck did you kick somebody? How the hell did I miss that?!" I mumbled to myself. Eric simply chuckled and stood up. I then took notice of how extremely tall he was, I barely reached his shoulders, let alone the middle of his chest. I looked up at him as he looked down at me and wrapped and arm around my waist.

"Follow me." He said and started to walk off the platform. I stumbled, trying to match his quick, long strides. He just sighed and swept me up in his arms and jogged out of the bar, out the back door. I looked behind us, expecting him to stop and wait until Bill and Sookie came out to hand me to them. He didn't however, and ran at vamp speed away from the bar. I squealed and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. After a few moments he came to a halt and we just stood there. I took my face out of his shoulder and looked around, noticing we were on the road to leave Shreveport and enter Bon Temps. I looked up at him, only now noticing that he was full on staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. I started to squirm, wanting to be put down, which he obliged. I started to step away from him when he set a hand on my side and pulled me to him. I set my hands on his chest and looked up at him in frustration. He leaned down and nuzzled his face into my hair, breathing deeply. I heard a click and pulled back quickly, noticing his long, deadly fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"What are you?" He said in a low grumbly voice.

"I'm a waitress that's been born and raised in Bon Temps." I said, still trying to push away from him. A look of irritation flashed on his face at this.

"Stop struggling. I'm not going to bite you. Well, not unless you want me to." He said this last part with a suggestive smile on his face and inclined his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"You can keep your fangs to yourself, thank you very much." I said, firmly, keeping my hands on his chest but no longer struggling. He grinned at me and took another deep inhale. I furrowed my eyebrows again.

"Can you stop doing that. It creeps me out." I said while slapping his chest with one hand, lightly. He flashed me a smile and scented me again before speaking.

"You smell like, an ocean breeze and warmth. Like the North Sea." He practically whispered the last part. My brain whirled at this little information.

"The North Sea? You lived over by the Netherlands and stuff?" I asked, remembering my geography classes. He nodded.

"I lived there over a thousand years ago." He said, seemingly in a gaze, burying his face in my hair once again. I absorbed this information, thinking deeply.

"A thousand years ago. Wait, were you a Viking?" I asked, shocked. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me tighter, nuzzling my hair. I laughed softly.

"Sweet! I met a Viking!" I exclaimed softly. I felt him shake slightly with laughter. Then he stiffened and pulled away. I looked up at him in curiosity. He looked down the road, and then I faintly heard it, an approaching car. Eric sighed deeply before turning to me. He placed a hand on the back of my neck and leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Adjö, min ängel Belle. Du kommer att se mig igen." He muttered softly before disappearing. I only caught the tail end of what he said, 'You will see me again.' I sighed before muttering to the wind.

"Adjö, min Viking." I said softly, watching the small, silver car come closer. I noticed a figure blur out of the corner of my eye, in the woods. By the time I fully looked, it was gone and the silver car was parked in front of me. Sookie jumped out and ran to me. She engulfed me in a hug.

"Rose! Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?! Did he bite you?!" She asked while yanking me away and searching my neck. I laughed lightly and pushed Sookie away.

"I'm perfectly fine, Sook. He didn't hurt or bite me. Now, come on. It's late and I have a bed that is calling my name." I walked towards the car and sat in the back. Once Sookie was in the car, Bill sped off towards Bon Temps. I sat there, gazing out the window, my every thought overpowered by the Viking I had just met. Well, this sure was an interesting night.

* * *

Sorry this is so short. Some extremely serious and shocking things have just happened to my family and we're going through a bumpy time. So, I apologize for this short chapter. :P Thanks for the reviews! And, just to let all of you know, Godric won't be introduced for a while. So, I'll try and update as quick as possible so he gets in here faster. He's my favorite character, anyways. ;)


End file.
